Family Life
by luckylovexx
Summary: this is a story which follows 3 couples and their kids


Hey Guys I just thought of this on the top of my head. Hope u enjoy.

* * *

><p><p>

Gabriella Montez walked into her kitchen. Her husband,Chad Danforth was waking up their kids. She went to the pantry and got pancakes and walked back in the kitchen.

"Woah!Honey I could of done that" Chad said while he came in carrying their third kid.

" Chad I know your concerned because I'm 6 months along but I can manage fine" Gabriella said softly.

"CAMERON! GIVE ME BACK MY MAKE – UP BAG!" Chloe yelled chasing her little brother into the kitchen.

"Cameron Jacob Danforth what have you done now?" Chad asked his only son rubbing his eyes.

"Well it is totally her fault" Cameron said pointing at his sister.

"IS NOT!" Chloe screamed back.

"IS SO!"

"NOT"

"IS"

"Enough you two! I am sick and tired of you two fighting!" Gabriella said a tone of voice which made the two stop.

"Now tell me and your mother the story. Cameron you first" Chad said sitting at the table.

"How does he get to go first?" Chloe said to her dad while sitting down at the table.

"Would you like to go first?" Chad asked his daughter in a nice, calm tone.

"Yes. Okay so I was in the bathroom practising 'I Feel Pretty' for my audition for the school musical and next thing I know Cameron was running down the stairs with my make – up bag and you know the rest" Chloe said to her dad.

"Cameron is this true?" Chad asked his son hoping it wasn't. His son nodded shamefully. Chad let out a deep sigh. "Cameron this is the third time this week you did something wrong. Me and you need to have a serious chat when you get home" Chad explained to his son.

"Okay dad" Cameron said.

"Who wants pancakes?" Gabriella asked turning around.

"ME!"All the kids shouted. They crowded her.

* * *

>"Give your mother some space!" Chad said standing in front of his kids. "Me first though!" He said getting a plate and shoving it right in front of his wife!<p><p>

Sharpay Evans woke up. Everything was perfect right now. She was a head of drama, had good friends but most importantly she was getting married to Troy. All through her life she was trying to get Troy and now she had got him. But he loved her back. Sharpay turned to see she was all alone in the bed.

"Troy?Troy where are you?" She yelled through their flat.

"In here babe!" She could hear a disant voice from the kitchen.

"Oh good" She said running towards the kitchen.

"So what time will you be back?" Her boyfriend asked her while carrying over their breakfast.

"Well I've got audititons and then I said I help Zeke try out some new dish and then there is the wedding planner at lunch time and I said I help you decide on players. Baby I am sorry I can't..." Sharpay said quickly.

"Shar I'll help Zeke and I can do the players by myself" Troy said slowly. "You do too much. Your just one person not three" He continued using his fingers.

"Have I ever told you I love you?" Sharpay asked him. 

"Millions" He chuckled. "Now eat your breakfast or will I have to do that to?" He asked her.

"NO! I'm not a baby" She answered with her mouth full.

Their puppy, Malissa ran in.

"I have to walk the dog too!" Sharpay said.

"Now that your not getting out of" He said tapping her nose gently.

"Pleasee" Sharpay whined.

"Nope" Troy said carrying over his bowl.

"Fine but I'm getting in the shower first"

"No I am!"

"Race you?"

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"GO!"

* * *

>Troy shot off like a tiger hunting for its prey while Sharpay started off slowly. She knew if she started off slow she would race to the end. She finally made it to the bathroom where Troy was nowhere to be seen.<p><p>

"Mommy! Mommy!" 6 year old Alexandra shouted as she jumped on her parents bed. Taylor Evans opened her eyes to see her 6 year old daughter.

"Hey sweet pea! Where is Daddy?" Taylor asked Alexandra.

"Making pancakes!"

"Okay well tell daddy I will be down soon"

"Okay!" Alexandra lept off the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw her dad making pancakes for the family. Her eyes then darted to her two year old sister who was playing with her rattle. She then heard her 14 year old sister singing softly.

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
>Make you feel unpretty too<br>I was told I was beautiful  
>But what does that mean to you<br>Look into the mirror who's inside there  
>The one with the long hair<br>Same old me again today_

She then joined in and sat next to her sister.

_My outsides are cool  
>My insides are blue<br>Every time I think I'm through  
>It's because of you<br>I've tried different ways  
>But it's all the same<br>At the end of the day  
>I have myself to blame<br>I'm just trippin' _

Her sister just smiled softly and they sang together.

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow _

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the make up  
>That M.A.C. can make<br>But if, you can't look inside you _

_Find out who am I to _

_Be in a position to make me feel so _

She let her sister have the next line.

_Damn unpretty_

"I feel pretty.."

"But unpretty"

They then heard a short clap. They turned to see their parents clapping.

"Emma that was amazing!" Ryan said.

"Thanks dad" She blushed.

"You were amazing too Ali!" Taylor said to her younger daughter.

" Thanks mommy"

"No one mind me" Emma's twin, Kayla walked in.

"And where exactly are you going?" Taylor asked Kayla.

"Luke is picking me up. We are going to study for the maths exam we have got today" Kayla said getting her school bag.

"Boring!" Emma yawned.

"Would you like to join them Emma?" Taylor asked one of eldest daughter.

"No because I have to prepare for my audition" Emma replied.

"So do I" Kayla whispered.

"What did you just say Kay?" Emma asked her twin. If her twin went up againist her she would totally have some competition.


End file.
